


Вдова и сирота

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"





	Вдова и сирота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

\- Наша принцесса по доброй воле отрекается от Черной пантеры, - невыразительно произносит шаман, протягивая перед собой неглубокую чашу. - И всех ее сил.  
Шумит водопад за спиной. Шури глядит на питье, делает глоток - какая глупость, у неё никогда не было никаких сил Пантеры, у неё были силы верить в то, что Пантера бессмертен, но вера предала ее. Измена обжигает горло, запирая судорожный вдох, ядом течёт по жилам, заставляя вены на миг проступить под кожей антрацитовым узором.  
\- Какое племя желает выставить воина, который оспорит ее право на трон?  
Ни слова, ни звука в ответ. Вожди племен переглядываются, не размыкая губ - даже приграничники. Даже Джаббари, среди которых черным валуном возвышается М’Баку. Молчат люди, молчат барабаны. И Накия, возникнув из ниоткуда, спускается со скалы молча, поднимает на ходу короткое церемониальное копье. Смыкаются полукругом Дора Милаж, понуждая начать поединок.  
Шури холодно. Весенняя вода стекает с гор не теплее льда; река не прогревается под осиротевшим солнцем. Баст и Сехмет отвернулись от своих детей. Они не смотрят, как жалко принцесса машет копьем, как отбрасывает его, сломанное пополам, как теряется, забывая все разом, когда ломается копье Накии и поединок продолжается врукопашную. Лицо Накии так же серо, как в первый день _после_. Серо, как прах, который принесла во дворец растерянная Окойе. Шури хочется кричать в это лицо. Хочется исторгнуть из себя, выплюнуть несправедливые, ядовитые мысли, грызущие изнутри. Где она была? Почему не рядом, не рука об руку, не плечом к плечу? Ей стоит благодарить Накию за то, что драться в ритуальном поединке вышла именно она. Но нет сил и на благодарность тоже. Шумит вода, шумит в ушах, от холода немеют ноги, руки - и Шури скалит зубы, бьет наотмашь, мечась в сужающемся полукольце копий.  
Шум толпы на секунду перекрывает шум воды и смолкает снова. Накия поднимается на ноги, проводит ладонью по разбитым губам и поднимает руку над головой, давая понять всем, кто усомнится, что поединок шёл всерьёз. И барабаны бьют, встречая первую в истории Ваканды королеву-Пантеру.  
Мама высится в море пёстрых плащей - белоголовая, простоволосая, прямая, как заснеженная скала. Шаман надевает Шури на шею ожерелье. Накия хочет сказать что-то, но молчит. Отворачивается. Уходит, подобрав обломки копья. Шури смотрит ей вслед до рези в глазах.

Сыплется на веки горячий песок. Пахнет огнем. Горчит нектар лилового цветка.  
Папа выходит из тени одинокого дерева. Желтоокие великие кошки следят за их сближением, разом повернув головы. Т’Чака шагает в высокой траве - и Шури чувствует, как меняется в лице: Т’Чаллы нет с ним рядом, нет в ряду мертвецов, выходящих на приграничье лучшего мира, чтобы приветствовать новорожденных пантер.  
\- Котенок? - спрашивает он, хмурясь, и незрячий глаз его как будто видит дальше и яснее, чем здоровый видел при жизни. - Что случилось?  
Шури обхватывает себя за плечи. Ее душат слезы - ей нечего сказать, нечем оправдаться, незачем…  
Она вскидывает голову.  
\- Где Т’Чалла, котенок? - встревоженно повышает голос папа, но в голове Шури стремительно проясняется; она еще раз окидывает взглядом ушедших родичей, ища одну-единственную фигуру и не находя. Понимает, что это должно значить. И, дрожа от слез и смеха, кидается на шею отцу.  
\- Не знаю, baba, - шепчет она. - Но я его найду.


End file.
